Nemesis (Watcher Datafile)
NEMESIS (various, secret) Nemesis is the living embodiment of the spirit of retribution. Being technically "dead", Nemesis body continues to function strictly as a result of her physical connection to the Scell, referred to as her Soul Sword, one atom thick and capable of slicing through virtually any substance. If she is separated from her sword, her body begins to deteriorate. As her sword is magical it enables her accomplish many mystical feats. Her blade is forged of prometheum, is in and of itself a living metal which needs a non-living entity as a vessel to allow it to move around. The mantle of Nemesis passed through three pairs of dead hands already Isabel St. Ives, Jane Thorne and Amelia Weatherley all gave their lives prolonged by the Scell to save more lives than they had taken. Affiliations: Solo D8, Buddy D4, Team D6 Distinctions: Dead Girl Walking, Magic Trumps Science, Spirit of Retribution Power Sets: SPIRIT OF RETRIBUTION Mystic Senses D6, Subsonic Flight D8, Superhuman Reflexes D10 SFX: Dead Flesh Feels No Pain. Spend a die from the doom pool to recover physical stress of an equal die size. SFX: Immunity. Spend D6 from the doom pool to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from aging, hunger, thirst, or fatigue. SFX: Master Swordsmanship. On a successful reaction against a close combat-based attack action, convert opponent’s effect die into a Spirit of Retribution stunt or step up Weapon until used in an action. If opponent’s action succeeds, spend a doom die to use this SFX. Limit: Driven by Retribution. Step up Driven by Retribution mental complication to add a doom die to the stepped-up die. SCELL, THE SOULSWORD Mystic Weapon D10, Soul Control D10, Teleport D8 SFX: Dangerous. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. SFX: Soulbite. After inflicting stress with the Weapon power in an attack action, spend a doom die to create a Scell, the Soulsword stunt equal to the stress inflicted, or recover physical stress equal to the stress inflicted. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Scell, the Soulsword to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover Scell, the Soulsword. If shutting down Scell, the Soulsword, shutdown Spirit of Retribution as well and step up the lowest die in the doom pool twice or add a D8 doom die. Limit: Soulshift. Soul Control and Teleport can only be used on the wielder of Scell, the Soulsword, or characters that receive trauma by Scell, the Soulsword. Limit: Worthy. As long as Scell, the Soulsword is active, activate Spirit of Retribution and the wielder gets a D6 Driven by Retribution mental complication. Shut down all Scell, the Soulsword powers, except Mystic Weapon (which is stepped down to D8), if the wielder does not fulfill the following prerequisites: Dead, Female, Soul needs to avenge someone or some deed from lifetime. Specialties: Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8 [Scene Cues: Saquatch – Transition: Walter accidentally becomes witness to an experiment of Department H in which Scell is used to temporarily revive one of a half-dozen female corpses. Vindicator – Action: On a nightly patrol Heather stumbles upon a new Nemesis. Who is she ? What kind of Retribution is she trying to bring this time ?] Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Alpha Flight Category:Canadian Characters